


Stiles of Rider

by ConchyJoe



Series: Stiles of 'verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConchyJoe/pseuds/ConchyJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out what Jordan Parrish is and how he came to join the Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [female_overlord_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/gifts).



Jordan Parrish hadn't had a particularly great childhood. He had been found on the steps of the local church, naked, no note and not even a blanket. The verger and his wife took him in. As it was the week where John the Baptist was baptizing in the River Jordan in the Sunday readings, they named him Jordan and Parrish as he had been found on the steps of the Parish church. And so Jordan Parrish was given a name.

At first, the verger and his wife had cared for him. However, someone noticed them both with a child and when it was found out that he was a foundling, a 'well meaning' busybody called child services. They decided that the verger and his wife were too old to care for a child and he was taken into care. It wasn't a great time for him. He was fostered at first but apparently he unnerved people. He was an old soul in a small child and people thought it was 'unnatural'. He tried to smile and play like the other children but foster parents talk, and he was branded trouble and no one wanted to take him on. It didn't take long for the other kids to become mean to him and call him names. They only did it once because he could fight and even much bigger kids learned to avoid him. In some ways, the taunts were better than what he lived with afterward, he was ignored and it was like being invisible. He lived his youth in the large children's home. The verger and his wife, Uncle Paul and Aunt Joan, did what they could. They'd visit him and bring him cakes. They'd even bring him a birthday cake, presents and a card on the day to mark when they found him on that step.

He was a bright child and he'd have loved to have gone to college. Unfortunately Uncle Paul and Aunt Joan died before he got to college age and there was no money for tuition. The home would have paid for him to do a vocational course such as mechanics course, they even had apprenticeships lined up, but that wasn't something Jordan wanted to do. In the end there was a collective sigh of relief when he joined up for the army.

This was the first time that Jordan really felt he was somewhere he belonged. He had an analytical mind, a strong sense of what was right and wrong and a head for strategy. Added to this was a fearlessness to put himself in to the heart of the trouble. Others saw this as bravery, but he knew that he didn't matter, he had no one to mourn for him. On the other hand, his friends and team had family to mourn for them. He always took point, and despite the added risk, always managed to get out alive. His team loved him and he got a name for himself.

It wasn't long before his superiors realized that he was destined for greater things and his was invited to join the Green Berets. The training and hazing was tough but he got through it. There he made real friends and made a family for himself. However, now that he had found a family, he knew what it felt like to lose them...... and lose them he did. The body count in Afghanistan and Iraq was high. The worst was when he had to call their families and let them know what had happened: to tell them that their loved one was a hero.

He was on his second tour of Afghanistan and was sat alone in the tent. It was the time that his friends could call home by Skype. As he didn't have anyone to call, he enjoyed this time to himself. Then he heard something that felt that it was coming from all around him.

"It is time. Our Rider is ready." 

"Is that you, Dobcek? Very funny, come out. You got me!"

He thought one of his team had put a speaker in the tent, Dobcek was always the prankster and it was good for morale. He expected to see the blond come out with his easy grin and a punch to his shoulder to signify that he'd pulled something over him. He waited be no one came.

"Our Rider waits for us. It is time for us to hatch!"

Jordan looked around the tent

"Who said that?"

"It was I, little one. The day that I've waited for millennia has arrived. There is no time to wait." 

Jordan fell back on his cot in a daze. He knew what was happening: the battles had finally got too much for him. He was cracking. He'd seen it happened to others, good soldiers, but he never thought it would happen to him. He pulled himself off his cot, not one to beat around the bush, he made his way to see the Doc.

He explained what he was experiencing but the Doc wasn't really listening. Jordan realized that they couldn't afford to lose more men and he wasn't surprised when he was just given tablets and told that he was signed off for a week's R&R in Dubai. He packed up his small bag of civilian clothes in his duffel and made his way to the runway where the military plane would take him to Dubai.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got to Dubai, he checked himself into a nice hotel on the Palm. He'd not really had much time to spend his back pay as he'd been on operations almost continually. 

"That's probably why I'm cracking. I need this." 

He was bone tired and he made his way to his room. He took two of his new tablets and dropped off into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up the next day, he felt more rested and more himself. He dragged himself for a large breakfast before he sunbathed and relaxed around the pool. He was just beginning to forget all his troubles when he felt the presence again

"We need to get to our Rider. The time has come, let's go."

He felt the urgency hit him and this pull to the west, behind him, as he was reclining into the sun. He whispered quietly, to speak out loud felt like an admission of what was happening,

"Who are you?"

"I am one of the old ones, our Rider is here and it is time for me to hatch."

"What? Who are you?"

"A dragon, one of the old magic, my time has come."

Jordan rubbed his hand over his face, he couldn't believe this, he didn't hesitate to take two more tablets with the vodka he'd ordered.

"There is no time, we need......"

The voice stopped together with the compulsion to move west. Jordan took a sigh of relief and looked at his bottle of tablets, he knew he was taking them too fast but he couldn't take these voices. He began to feel the effects of drowsiness that came with the pills and he took himself back to his bedroom to rest and forget all this madness.

In his sleep, memories of ages past came to him: he was a soldier fighting outside of Antioch with his fellow Crusaders, he fought in the clan wars in the highlands of Scotland. He had spent millennia with the Druids of Wales until the Romans massacred them all at Ynys Môn. They had revered him and kept him safe. They had valued his wisdom and help. He had sailed with Jacques Cartier and saw the huge St Lawrence River for the first time. He remembered dying in the Battle of Middle Creek. All these memories and others came to him, each a life that he'd lived, loved and died. He woke up with a start.

"I am sorry, little one, I had not thought of you. You have lived many lives and seen so many things, but it is my time now."

"What're you talking about?"

"The myths of old talk about a dragon's egg. It is not what they imagine, it is a magical construct, it looks like a human and lives many lives until the Rider is ready and then the dragon hatches. It allows us to remain hidden in plain sight. You are my shell, and it is time for me to hatch."

"I don't understand"

Images of other humans breaking in two in front of another man for a small dragon to rise from the remains came to him. The feeling of euphoria of being finally with their Rider came to him.

"I am sorry, little one, but our Rider is ready for us. It is time."

If Jordan wasn't already laid on the bed, he'd have collapsed

"So I don't matter, I can die now as if I never lived."

"You are me. You have lived for me and I have learned from you. I have gained insight and wisdom from all that you have experienced. You have taught me what it is to be mortal. We are immortal, although we can die if injured, all your memories will live inside of me."

"But I won't live"

"You will live in me for eternity as you have already. You and I will be with our Rider. Where we are meant to be."

The desire for his Rider, the person that magic made the dragon for, the person the dragon was meant to love and serve absolutely, overwhelmed him. He could feel himself get up and begin to walk to the door to go west without any bidding.

"It is time. We must go."

"Okay, I'll go but not like this. I need to resign my commission and speak with my team. It may be the end for me, but they need the closure. We've fought with each other." 

"We can wait for you to do what is needed to be done but not for long."

The more that these thoughts entered him, the more he realized and accepted what he was. This life was just one he'd lived. That he'd lived more than any other person he knew but it was time for him to let that which he protected finally live. 

"Let me have this week here, before we go back. My flight back to Afghanistan is on 07:00 hours next Sunday."

"Very well, little one, but do you not feel the pull? How can you stand not to be moving towards our Rider?"

Jordan could feel the pull and every step away from the west felt like he was walking over glass with bare feet and leaving a part of himself behind. Now that the dragon was making its presence known, he could feel the desire to get off.

"If I'm going to do this, I need to do it right."

He felt the soothing through his being, like a warm caress

"I understand, little one, take the time you need."

The rest of his time was spent drinking and flirting with girls and boys. If his military career was over, he didn't have to worry about Don't Ask Don't Tell. Yeah, it had been repealed but it still mattered if you wanted your team to have your back. They wouldn't watch your back, if they thought that they had to keep their backs to the wall when you walked into the tent. He took one or two he'd picked up at the bars back to his room and had some fun. If he was going to stop existing, he wanted to enjoy what little time he had left.

In the end, Sunday morning came and he made his way back to the military air base and took the plane back to his camp in Afghanistan. He made his way back to the Doc and explained that the pills weren't working and he wasn't fit for active duty. After a psych evaluation and his letter of formal resignation, he was given an honorable discharge. He met his old team and told him that he'd cracked and that he couldn't carry on. They all nodded and hugged him. They'd seen it all before and each of them carried their own scars and PTSD. There, but for the grace of God, went them. By Monday at 11:00 hours, he was on another plane on his way back to the USA to Fort Bragg.

When he landed, he was given his papers and asked to hand over all his weapons and ID. He was debriefed and reminded that he couldn't say anything about what he'd done or seen or he'd find himself locked up in a military prison. After the threats, they thanked him for his service to his country and gave him the name of the military shrink at the Womack Army Medical Center and an appointment in a week's time.

By the end of the day, he was back in his civilian clothes and had nowhere to go. Well he knew he had somewhere to go: he could still feel the pull to the west. He went and rented a car from Enterprise that he could take one way and he got in the car and drove. For the first time in a week, the pull got easier as he was making his way west.


	3. Chapter 3

As he drove, he talked to the Dragon within.

"What's your name?"

"I do not have one, little one, our Rider names me. I am his."

"Do you know who he or she is?"

"No but he is a powerful magical user. We are there to guide and protect our Riders. When they are ready, we hatch. I have waited for ever for this day."

Jordan could feel the joy and anticipation that was going through him

"And what happens? When I'm in front of him, do I just split open?"

"No, we present ourselves to him, to explain who we are, he has to accept us and command us to hatch? When we are hatched, he will name us and bond with us. Now that we have found our Rider, we live to follow his command. His wishes are our wishes."

"So you're a slave?"

"Magic made us to serve and protect, is that not what you have been doing?"

"But I'd a choice."

"Maybe, but I choose to do this. I chose to go to him, he would not come to me."

Jordan thought how he wasn't getting much of a choice in all this, and if he had, there was no way he'd be making his way west. As he drove the many miles and through many States, he learned all that it was to be a dragon. They protected their Rider, their magic allowed them to shield their Rider. No one would be able to tell that the Rider was magical. He would seem only human to everyone. Even when they used Magic, no one would be able to determine where it had come from. He learned how a Dragon and his Rider were linked telepathically and emotionally. That a Dragon's magic would allow its Rider to live as long as their Dragon. The list of the symbiotic relationship between a Dragon and Rider was long but it all seemed one sided, a Dragon got a Rider but the benefits were all for the Rider. In fact, once bonded, a Dragon would die when his Rider died but that did not happen in reverse.

"You know, your deal seems to suck."

"Oh no, little one, it is what we were meant to be, it is what makes us whole. A dragon without a Rider never lives."

"Hey, I resent that, I was living, thank you very much."

"I'm sorry, little one, that was unfeeling."

Over the time, the relationship between the dragon and Jordan had grown, it was like having a warmth within, a feeling of love and devotion. He knew he was only getting a little of what the dragon would give to his Rider but it was lovely to have this feeling of belonging, something he hadn't had in this life other than with his team.

When they entered California, he felt the pull north. 

"Well I think your Rider is on the West Coast somewhere."

"We are close, little one, I can feel it. Can you not feel that we are close?"

Jordan could. The pull now was much stronger than it had been before. Within a few hours he found himself entering Beacon Hills and in twenty minutes, he found himself in front of a burned out shell of a house in the woods. Before he even arrived at the door and was half a mile up the drive way, he could see a whole troop of people waiting on the front porch. When he arrived, there were a group of young men and women. There was a tall, handsome, brooding man with dark hair but, being this close, Jordan could feel that the boy next to him, with the amber eyes and clear white skin, was the Rider. The handsome, brooding one had pulled the Rider behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The group waited on the front porch as he arrived.

"Ah, werewolves, keep yourself sharp, little one, it is my time. I do not want to wait for you to be reborn for this before being with my Rider."

"What? Werewolves? They exist?"

He'd said that out loud. He'd got used to speaking with the Dragon as they drove. How was he to know that they'd hear him through a locked car. He learned that they did when he saw half of them flash their eyes, and, suddenly, they were surrounded by a pack of Wolves and half the people in front of him gained some interesting facial hair and teeth. The brooding one came forward, opened the door, and grabbed Jordan by his shirt, pulled him out and pushed him against his car. Jordan winced as the handle of the car dug into his lower back. His special training kicked in and he tried to get the man off him but his grip was too strong and his wasn’t able to move.

“Who're you? What do you want? Why're you here?”

Each question was followed by the brooding one hitting him against the car again making the pain in his back increase.

“I’m not a who, I’m a Dragon and I’ve been pulled here to my Rider.” 

Jordan pointed to the one from whom he could feel the pull. The guy holding him flashed bright red eyes and all the wolves eyes flashed red. He felt the roar before he even heard it and then he found himself being lifted off his feet and he felt sharp pain as claws started to cut into his flesh. Before anything else happened, his Rider came forward and placing his arms around the scary one with open hands, the first over his chest and the other over his package and buried his face against the other's neck where there was a mark.

“Put him down, Der, I’m yours now and forever. I’m not going anywhere. Let’s ask him to explain. The protection round this house won’t allow anyone to enter the barrier who's got it in for the Pack, so he’s not dangerous. ”

Der visibly relaxed and exposed more of his neck to his Rider while lowering Jordan but not letting go of his grip. Jordan could also feel the distress of the Dragon within. Whilst there was this standoff, his Rider nussled the mark on Derek's neck. While still pressing his face into the other's neck, he said

“Alan, explain!”

A black man came forward, and looked at Jordan in amazement

“ Fascinating. There hasn’t been a dragon for thousands of years born. There hasn't been anyone of sufficient magical strength to call a dragon into hatching. The Druids used to protect the eggs until the Druids were massacred by the Romans. I didn’t think they existed any longer.” 

“So he’s a Dragon?”

“No, he’s the egg. The Dragon is inside. You should be honored, you're his Rider. He'd have been your Earth, if you hadn’t chosen Derek”

Derek’s grip on Jordan tightened and a low menacing growl reverberated through Jordan's body. His Rider's grip on Derek tightened too and his hand began to rub Derek's groin.

"Shh, Der. You're my Earth for this life and the next. I don't want anyone but you."

He closed his eyes and the brooding man dropped Jordan and a dopey smile appeared on his face which looked weird with all the elongated teeth and sideburns.

"I love you that much, Der. No one else."

In a second, Jordan was forgotten by Derek and he turned round and devoured his Rider's mouth. The wolves around him, though, kept him herded from them both and the rest of the kids. When Derek finally pulled away from the kiss, he didn't release the Rider from his grip.

"Okay, you'd better come inside. Alan, come and join Derek and I while we talk to my Dragon. Honestly, who'd have thought I'd be talking about Dragons in normal conversation. It's crazy. The rest of you, run the perimeter. He's got no axe to grind but it doesn't mean that someone else isn't using him as a distraction. Nothing has entered our borders but check outside to see if you can detect anything."

Within seconds, all the others had dispersed leaving only Derek, the Rider, Alan, a huge wolf and him stood before the ruin.

"You'd better help them, Mo."

With that, the wolf snorted and trotted off into the woods. Derek made sure that Jordan walked in front of him while Alan lead the way. The Rider was at the rear. When they walked in to the lounge, he was surprised. There were some worn couches, but everything else showed signs of severe fire damage.

Alan sat down and motioned for Jordan to do the same. Derek sat down on another sofa and pulled the Rider into his lap.

"Okay, I'm Stiles, this is Derek, my mate, and he's Alan. Who're you?"

Jordan looked to the ground and sighed. 

"I'm nothing. The Dragon is waiting for you to bond with him and name him. We've no name."

Stiles scratched his head

"So, what? You just appear like this? You've never lived?"

"No, I've lived my 27 years, and I now understand I've lived many lives before. I'm Jordan Parrish, and I'm an Army Special Forces ..... or was until I quit to come here. I don't know much. Until the dragon starting talking to me two and a half weeks ago, I'd no idea what was going on."

Stiles looked towards Alan

"So give me Dragon 101?"

Alan sat forward

"From what I remember, the egg lives as a human. It's constantly living and then being reborn in another place as a baby to live another life. The dragon lives in plain sight learning from these lives to understand humans and gain wisdom. Eventually, the magic of a great magical user calls to the eggs and one of the Dragons feels the pull of their Rider. Your magic must have called to this Dragon." 

"So, what's the return policy?"

"You should take this seriously, Alpha. Once a Rider has been chosen, there's no going back. A rejected Dragon dies."

Jordan could feel the panic coming from within by the Dragon.

"Tell our Rider of the benefits, little one."

Jordan cleared his throat

"The Dragon told me things as we drove here. His role is to protect and serve you. He can shield your magic, no one will be able to tell you are magical. He extends your life for a long time. And once you bond, you're linked mentally and emotionally to him."

"Tell him he will live thousands of years"

"Apparently, you'll live thousands of years."

Stiles scratched his head

"So the link is like a Pack Bond."

Alan nodded

"I believe so, but I think it's very strong and works wherever you are."

"And how do we bond?"

Alan cowered for a second and then answered

"Normally, you have sex with the shell and the egg hatches. It brings forth the bond."

Derek's eyes flashed red and his growl came back with a vengeance and he tightly gripped Stiles. Alan eyes flashed blue and he bared his throat. Stiles just lent back and gave Derek a kiss which stopped the growl immediately. He then groaned and said

"How come all supernatural bonds seem to need some form of sharing of bodily fluids and normally sex? It's not very hygienic and screams of non-con."

"Jordan, can you talk to the Dragon?"

"Yeah."

"Can you ask him if we can bond without the sex part. I'm a one supernatural kinda guy and I've already got Derek here."

"Tell him, that we can. I have no need for sex to bond with him. I only need his willingness to bond. I believe most Riders prefer it though."

"No, you can bond without any bedroom gymnastics."

"What about you, Jordan? How do you feel about all this?"

"I don't want to sleep with you either."

Stiles chuckled and said

"That's good to know. However, what do you think of what the bonding means?"

"Well I was enjoying my life until the dragon starting talking to me but I've come to understand that I'm here for a purpose and I've fulfilled that. I've never had a family. No one will miss me and he tells me that I'll live forever in him. I can't say that I'm happy about it, it really sucks but what can I do?"

"Thanks, Jordan. Okay, Alan, can you keep Jordan entertained for a bit while I go out back with Derek and have a chat. Why not give him some of the lemonade I made earlier?"

Alan nodded and went into the kitchen. When he came out with two glasses of lemonade, Stiles and Derek left hand in hand outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do you think Derek?"

"I don't like it, I'm your Earth and mate. You don't need him."

"You'll always be that, Der. Nothing will change that. I don't want him as a mate and Earth. You're it for me. I don't see that I can reject him, though. I don't want to reject him and watch him die and, come on, it's a Dragon. How cool is that!?"

"We don't need him!"

"I know, but he needs us. Look, I've an idea. This bond he was talking about, it's pretty much a Pack bond. It's stronger but it's the same. Why can't he be pack. I can spread the bond so that we all feel it. He can protect the Pack and not just me. He'd be a great addition and come on, he's a Dragon!"

"Yes, I'm aware he's a Dragon, Stiles."

"The only problem is that he'll stop me aging and I don't like the idea of living without you. How long can you live?"

"We can heal ourselves perfectly so that we don't age. There are some werewolves that are over a thousand years old. We don't do it normally though, because we try to stay hidden, and you can't hide for long if you still look like you're in your twenties when everyone who knew you are picking up their pension. It doesn't take long for the hunters to hear the rumors."

Stiles reached up and kissed Derek,

"So you can look like this forever and this life can be for as long as we like."

"Pretty much, but we can't bring suspicion."

"I'm sure that I can make it so that no one ever thinks about our age and our looks. Look, Der, I think that we and the Pack will have to bond with the Dragon but it still doesn't sit right with me about Jordan. He's living, he's fought for our country, and we're just going to make him wink out of existence. It doesn't feel right."

"Then don't bond with him. Don't reject him but tell him to wait."

Derek watched as he could see Stiles suddenly start to run an idea through his head. After a few minutes, Stiles smiled and said, 

"I think I have an idea but we'll have to see if it works. Are okay for Jordan/the Dragon to join the Pack? We'll ask the Pack too, of course."

"Yes, as long as he knows who you belong to."

Stiles smiled and rested his forehead against Derek's,

"I'm yours, Der, and you're mine. Now and forever."

After a deep and passionate kiss, Stiles lead Derek back into the lounge where Jordan and Alan were sitting.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Derek and I've talked it through. As long as you allow me to scan you to confirm you're what you say you are, and the Pack agrees, we'd like you to join the Pack."

Stiles could see the panic run through Jordan for a second. Jordan, on the other hand, could feel the panic of his own demise but also the elation from the dragon that it was being accepted.

"Jordan, can you check with the Dragon. Can it bond with me, while in the egg?"

"I suppose so, why he would do that, I do not know."

"He says 'yes'."

"And is it that bond that lengthens my life and hides my magic?"

"Yes, little one."

"He says 'yes'."

"Great, so my suggestion is this: we bond with the Dragon but he remains in you until you've had your long and full life. You've been caught up in this. I don't care if you're a construct or an egg or whatever. You're living. You've fought for our country and you're stood here and you're willing to die even though I know it's frightening you.

"So, here is what I offer. As long as you're alive, you'll be a member of the Pack and you'll just have to live with having a dragon with you all the time. You said, you didn't have a family. Well if you join the Pack, you'll have a very huggy, in your face, interfering but very loving and fiercely protective family."

Stiles watched Jordan sag in relief. 

"Now, it's not written in stone. Our Pack is a democracy when it comes to additions to the Pack. The Pack will have to want you to join. The other thing is that Derek and I are the Alphas, as a Pack member, you'll be compelled to obey our commands. We don't do it often and it's always for the good of the Pack. We don't want slaves, we want a family but like any Mom and Dad, our word is law. When you've finished living, we'll then look at the Hatching. What's another 70 years or so? Can you live with that?"

"Jordan, tell my Rider that I am pleased. What he suggests is acceptable to me. I can wait and we can learn together. However, we must bond and I must have a name."

"The Dragon is happy with that but he says you must bond and he must have a name. As for me, I can live with that. I've never had a real family."

"Okay, let me take some time to think of a name. It can't be rushed. It's a name that he's going to carry for a long time but we shall bond and I accept that I'm his Rider.

"So Jordan, if you're staying. What do you think of the idea of being a Sheriff's Deputy?"

Jordan, couldn't believe it, he'd thought this was the end for him. His suicide mission for something greater but now he was going to live, he was to have a family and he might get a new job. It certainly wasn't going the way he thought.

"Are you willing to let me scan you?"

"Yeah, if that's what it takes"

Stiles walked over to him and placed a hand over his head and heart. Stiles could see all that Jordan had done and saw that he was a good and honest man, but very lonely. Just when he was going to pull back, he felt an enormous presence enter his mind.

"Hello, Rider. It is good to finally bond with you."

Stiles pulled back with a jolt and but could still feel the Dragon laughing at him. 

"Well I think I've just bonded with the Dragon, Der. I've checked Jordan and he's kosher. He's going to be a good addition to the Pack."

Derek and Stiles stood still for a few seconds. At the same time, Alan stood frozen until he relaxed and smiled at Jordan. It was Derek though that spoke

"The Pack are coming back. Stiles has sent everything we've discussed down the bond to the Pack and they've all accepted that you'll be joining the Pack. If you are willing, you must submit to me."

"What does it take?"

"You have to bare your neck to me, and I'll bite it."

Stiles sniggered at Jordan's face

"Don't worry, it's just a ceremonial bite. It's more like a nip. It doesn't hurt but you'll be joined to the Pack. I'll then nip you too."

Jordan opened the top few buttons of his shirt and then bared his neck to Derek who nipped it and then Stiles did the same. Immediately, Jordan's eyes opened wide when he felt the exchange of thoughts and feelings between the Pack. At the same time Derek felt not just Jordan but the Dragon inside, as Stiles already had.

"Rider, I am your Dragon. Name me and command me, I am at your bidding."

"For now, Dragon, welcome to the Pack. Derek and I are one, you'll submit to him as you've done to me."

"Whatever you say, Rider."

Just after that, Isaac and the others started to run out of the woods and they body tackled Jordan on the floor and began to scent him. He could feel the joy and acceptance coming off them all as they rubbed against him to scent him.

"I told you they're huggy. Welcome to the Pack. Now, I think today's practice is over. Let's go back to mine and get completely acquainted."

Jordan, had a huge a smile on his face as Isaac jumped into the passenger seat of his rental, calling shotgun. He already felt so much at home.

"I think we are going to be very happy, little one."

Jordan sighed deeply and felt all his muscles relax

"I think we will."


End file.
